


Hidden Pleasures

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This For Me, Lemon, Lost Light, MTMTE, NSFW, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Rodimus - Freeform, TF, Transformers - Freeform, fucking in holoform, idk what else to tag this, idw rodimus, idw tf, rodimus prime - Freeform, rodimus takes reader to hedonia and they bang, rodimus x reader, so if you like it let me know lol, valveplug, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Rodimus tells reader about the Pleasure Hive on Hedonia, and reader requests some "time-off" to go explore. Sexy times ensue in the club. Fucking in holoform.





	Hidden Pleasures

“I really don’t think we should be doing this,” your voice was faulty, like you didn’t mean what you were saying. And you didn’t. You just knew that was the right thing to say then and there. You’d been on this planet all day long. You’d been doing things all day long that you didn’t think that you should be doing. But if you really didn’t think you should be doing it, then you wouldn’t have come. And you most certainly wouldn’t have asked Rodimus to bring you here.

“No one is watching. Besides, if there’s any place to do it, it’s here.”

Rodimus had his hands on your waist, body moving in rhythm with your own. The music playing around you was heavy, full of bass and other synthetic sounds. His hips were flush to yours, grinding into the curve of your ass, hands held almost too tight around your waist. The club was loud, dark, with neon lights bouncing off the walls around you and full of people too focused on their own lives to worry about two organic-passing humans off in the corner of the dancefloor. Rodimus had told you about this place, this planet. Hedonia was a place where you could have anything you wanted, go anywhere, be anything, delve into the things that you truly desired. But one catch. Organics only. Fortunately a while back Brainstorm had concocted these holomatter avatars that could project from many miles away, tangible, sturdy, and as real as real could be when it wasn’t, well, real. And you were no stranger to Rodimus like this. Although his fashion sense had been trapped back in decades passed, he had this air about him. His strong arms tattooed, his hair pushed back, and that same charming smile that could get him anything he wanted. 

And right now he wanted you. You couldn’t even call what the two of you were doing “dancing” from the way his hands roamed your frame, sliding over curves that you’d be too shy to allow in front of the rest of the crew. The music was loud, the lights were dark, and Rodimus’ voice was low and husky in your ear telling you all of the things you were doing to him rolling your hips back into his with every beat of the bass. It made you feel naughty. But this was the place that creatures went to be naughty, to let themselves loose from the otherwise tightened leash of reality. Some never returned from this place. Some let themselves be absorbed by the pleasures.

“You look so hot and you’ve got me so revved up, sweetspark. Live a little,” Rodimus panted into your ear before his mouth buried into the crook on your neck, teeth nipping and lips sucking onto the sensitive flesh. Your skin prickled with goosebumps when his hands fiddled with the waistband of your pants, fingers pressing down the lining of your underwear. You ground your ass into him harder, egging on his bad behavior. His chuckle stretched his lips on your skin and his daring hands slipped farther beyond the thin fabric of your undergarments. 

But still the dance club was ignorant to your acts, music still thumping, bodies still writhing and dancing around you, paying no attention to how bold the man behind you was. The soft touches of his very human hands were always a stark difference to his large, clumsy metal servos, and although clumsy he was Rodimus could always find your sweet spot and tease you in a way that had you melting like butter to his touch. But with these precise motions he performed on your body had you nervous that the lewd sounds your throat was daring to make would alert everyone of your playtime, you quickly reached down and removed his hands, turned to face him, and kissed him. Your hands held fists into the sleek fabric of his vest, pulling his chest to yours. Still he was taller than you, but it was nice to have him on a more level playing field where you could get a little rough with him and make it affective. To climb your small hands up his chest and fiddle with his collar, running your fingertips over his collarbone and down his strong, toned arms. To cup around his face, rough with barely enough stubble to break through, to lace through his russet hair, pulling on the strands just so as your mouth fought for dominance over his. You could feel him smiling into the kiss, which you broke by taking his lower lip between your teeth and pulling away slightly. Then your kiss broke.

“Why’d you stop me? I thought you liked that?” He smirked, placing his hands on your hips, pulling you close to continue to dance with you. Your eyes locked onto his and he raised an eyebrow.

“Roddy, you know we can’t do this here, no matter how bad I want you.”

“So you admit it. You want me.”

“Rodimus, don’t be an idiot. This isn’t like fucking in the Rod Pod where you can just dim the windows and soundproof the walls-“

“Yeah, cause we need soundproofing with how loud you get-“

“One of us turned on the intercom during interface and it wasn’t me,” you retorted. He started blankly at you for a moment.

“Okay, can we stop bickering here, I’m uncomfortably hard and I need you to fix that,” he laughed, bringing your hand over the crotch of his jeans. You knew he had to be straining, and if you weren’t already heated between your legs than you would be now. Rodimus eyed a door behind the back bar, one that was dark and unused tonight. He grabbed your hand and led you over, checking the door to see if it was unlocked. The handle jiggled and the door creaked open. The two of you looked around to make sure you remained unseen. But here on Hedonia, even if everyone in the room knew why you dipped into privacy, nothing would change.

The sounds of the music were muffled behind the closet door and the only light creeping in came from around the doorframe. Rodimus laughed nervously as he adjusted next to you.

“You nervous, hot rod?” you teased, fingers trailing back down his chest, body slowly melting back into his. Your hands stopped at his belt, and your eyes looked back up at his again. His lips were slightly parted, breaths coming in rapid and short. “Didn’t you say you needed me to fix something here?” You tugged on the buckle. A small whimper-like sound escaped from him as you started to undo his belt. Buttons and zippers and fabric pushed aside and you could feel him hard, and heavy in your hands. He moaned into your touch, hands slowly pumping down his length as you eased yourself down on your knees in front of him. Small, chase kisses planted down his length before you took his cock beyond your lips and into your hot, wet mouth. 

You were sure he didn’t mean to be so rough so fast, but his hands held your hand at the nape of your neck so hard that you damn near almost choked on him. His hips involuntarily thrust into your throat causing you to cough on him. He apologized, stroking your hair and your cheek as your worked him with your lips and mouth. He leaned back into some kind of storage shelf behind him, hands catching onto the wooden racks. Teasing him with your tongue, your hands working and twisting up and down his shaft, you were afraid of him getting too close too fast. Especially when his words of praise were spilling out in babbled cadence. Pulling away from him with a pop, you rose to your feet and unbuttoned your own buttons, shucking them down your legs and kicking them off around your ankles until you were exposed from the waist down with the exception of your undergarments.

“Fuck me, Captain.”

You wiggled your ass to tantalize the redhead, and you could have sworn you heard a faint “yes!” come from Rodimus before his fingers were looping around your underwear, pulling it aside to make room for him to slide right into your entrance. He hiked you up onto his thighs, your back to the wall. Your hands gripping onto those muscles of his, fingers wrapping around the black flames of his biceps. You held him fast, breath hitching as he slowly, agonizingly dragged along every nerve ending inside of you until he bottomed out.

“You feel so good on my spike,” mumbled into your ear. You loved how even in a human persona that he still used terms for his own anatomy, like being in this new body still didn’t take him away from himself. You could only hope that wherever his true mechanical body was that it would be somewhere alone, quiet, undisturbed, because you knew how Rodimus got during interface. His he could get loud and messy. You prayed that he had remembered to offline his vocalizer on the ship so now one could find out. Because despite your own lewd moans, Rodimus was as loud in the berth as he was in conversation. 

And he was loud in this unused closet in this bar on Hedonia. He was loud that you could hear his grunts and groans over the music. He was desperate enough that his hands on your hipbones held you so hard that you thought maybe he would bruise you, and if he did that would be okay. You’d heal. His hips slamming into you was a pleasant sort of pain in the way that he held your thighs apart. It was nice to not worry about the slam of metal against your skin for once, not that you minded. Rodimus tried to kiss you while he fucked you, kisses messy and sloppy as his moans and teeth grit together all while trying to maintain a pace that got him to the brink of overload. His own human teeth trying to bite along your lips, forehead pressing to yours. 

And then you realized how close you were. His thrust deep and slow, dragging along those nerves again. Your vision was blurring from pleasure and you warned him how close you were.

“Good, because I’ve been c-close since you were sucking me off and I, hn, need you to cum first, please,” one hand daring to let go of your own thighs to tease at that bundle of nerves and you were immediately set of the edge. Your body clenching and clamping down onto you and he maintained his pace to the best he could to not hit his own overload inside you. His eyes slammed shut and his mouth became a thin line and you knew he had to be trying his best to not let himself crash. The moment your body stopped convulsing around hi, he pulled out of you and forced himself into your mouth. Eyes wide, tongue out, you waited for his overload. And two a few pumps of his own hand, he was spilling his own load of human-like transfluid onto your waiting tongue. The sweat beading on his forehead ran down his temples as you swallowed every last drop.

“No mess, I like it,” he smirked, attempting to redress you after rezipping his pants.

“Do you still want to dance? We don’t have to be back for a little while longer.”

Rodimus took your hand and led you out of the closet. The club remained unchanged. Your absence was unnoticed. You really did need this little vacation away from responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you can read/request more on tumblr @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
